The Truth Comes Out
by AkaneAlways
Summary: Kyou tells Tohru something about his past that he never wanted her to know. Spoiler if you haven't read the most recent chapters of the manga.
1. Preparing to Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Kyou...or I will someday  
  
Spoiler Warning: If you haven't read the last chapter of the manga, you should probably turn away, unless you want the story spoiled for you.  
  
P.S.: This is my first Furuba fic. I hope you enjoy!

Key: = time passing  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
It hurts to know that I'm leaving her. It hurts to know that I caused her all that pain. And it hurts to know that I have to tell her everything. I can't hold it in any longer. I can't lie anymore, she deserves to know the truth. She deserves to know...  
  
I came down from the roof and walked into the house. I was just about to take off my shoes when she called to me.  
  
"Kyou-kun..." I turned around to see her exiting the kitchen.  
  
"Kyou-kun, I'm going to the store right now. Is there anything you'd like me to pick up?" No one else was in the house. Shigure was visiting Hatori and Yuki was at a Student Council meeting. Should I tell her now? This could be my only chance to tell her with out that stupid mouse or that perverted dog around, but am I really ready to tell her...  
  
"Kyou-kun? Are you ok?" She had a look of concern in her eyes, but at the same time a look of innocence. I turned away from her. Could I really rob her of that innocence? Do I have the right? No...not now.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with you. You shouldn't be walking around by yourself anyway."  
  
"Oh, thank you Kyou-kun!" She smiled and then began to put on her shoes. I held the door open and looked down the path leading away from Shigure's house. I would have to tell her, tonight. No matter what...after shopping or maybe after dinner...tonight.  
  
"Ok, ready." She walked past me and I closed the door. She was a little ahead of me talking about the weather and plants or something like that. It's been a while since I've been able to hold eye contact with her, but now I can't even look at her without feeling this pain. I think it's the guilt. Or maybe it's something else...  
  
I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice she had stopped and ended up running into her and transforming.  
  
"Hey! Warn me if you're going to stop like that!" She leaned down and tried to catch my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyou-kun. Are you all right? You seem to be..."  
  
"I'm fine! You should turn around before I change back." She nodded and turned away. It was a sight that I feared more than anything. Tohru turning away from me. Turning her back on me, even after seeing my true form. I was scared, I am scared, but I knew what had to be done, and came to accept the fact that it would happen.  
  
_POOF  
_  
  
  
We had gotten back from the store earlier than expected. I was prepared to tell her, but I thought it would be wise to let her cook dinner first, if there was no food on the table when Shigure and that damn rat came home, they would be suspicious. I helped her, thinking that it would make everything go faster. We were just finishing cleaning up when I asked.  
  
"Tohru, do you...can we..." Then the door opened  
  
"Ah, Tohru-kun! The food smells sooooo good!" Shigure had the worst timing.  
  
"Oh, Shigure-san! We've just finished, I'll bring the food to the table right away."  
  
"Ah, thank you, thank you!" The dog left and Tohru turned towards me.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyou-kun, what were you going to say?" That look, she always gives me that look and it makes it hurt more. I look away from her again.  
  
"Um...nothing." I grabbed two of the trays and took them to the dining area. Just as Tohru and I sat down, that damn rat came home.  
  
"Welcome home Sohma-kun, you're just in time!"  
  
"Thank you Honda-san, it all looks so good." That damn Yuki, always saying things like that to Tohru. Of course it was going to be good, she made it, he doesn't have to point it out all the time. It's all so stupid I can't stand it.  
  
"Kyou-kun helped me a lot, so he should be thanked as well." I jumped up.  
  
"Stop thinking of others. You made it, take the credit!"  
  
"You stupid cat, don't talk to Honda-san that way!" I turned towards him, ready to fight...  
  
"You damn mouse! Don't tell me what to do!" He wouldn't stand, he didn't want to fight.  
  
"Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, you don't have to fight. It really doesn't matter." I knew why she was trying to stop the fight. She felt sorry for me, she knew he would beat me. I had to leave before I said something stupid. So I turned around and marched out of the house.  
  
  
  
I could have left, but I wanted to be found by her. I went to the roof and planned what I was going to say when she finally came to me. I always wished she wouldn't come. She could get hurt up here and she was only doing it to be nice anyway...she didn't really care. She couldn't really care about the cat. Could she...?  
  
"Kyou-kun?" She came and sat right next to me. This was the night. I had to tell her, I had to tell her what I did.  
  
"Kyou-kun, are you alright? You've been acting odd lately." I knew she was trying to catch my eye, but I didn't want to make eye contact. Things shouldn't be this way. I was supposed to protect her not hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tohru..." She began to get jumpy like she always did when I apologized.  
  
"Eh? No, no, Kyou-kun, I'm sorry for coming up here and bothering you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I..." I put my hand to her mouth.  
  
"We need to talk." I removed my hand and she gave me a curious glance.  
  
"Kyou-kun?" At least I can look her in the eyes when I tell her that I was responsible. That I'm the reason her mom is no longer with her.

Cliffhangers are fun to write...but they're not really all that fun to read are they? Ha! Deal with it! J/K...I'll update as soon as I can. And I know that the characters are a little OOC...I was sort of writing this late in the evening/ early in the morning. Also, sorry to anyone who isn't up to date with the manga...nothing has been said in the manga, but it seems to be leading to Kyou causing her accident. The next chapter will expand more on this and it will also talk about what happens to Kyou after high school (if you don't want to be spoiled don't read it) So yeah, I hope you enjoyed and the rest is coming soon. Please review.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket...yet  
  
I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter!  
  
**Reicheru**: In chapter...93 or 94 Kyou had a dream...this story is sort of based on the things that happened in that dream and discussions that I've had about it with other Furuba fans.  
  
**leiko hikaru**: Aw...you're making me blush...and you're also making my ego swell...lol.  
  
**Aiko**: Thank you! Kyou is just my favorite character and with all the stuff happening to him in the manga right now...I just got inspired.  
  
**Joflower**: Yes cliffhangers are the best way to get people to come back. I get the newer chapters online, reading translations while looking at raw scans.  
  
Thanks to everyone and here is the next chapter!  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
"Kyou-kun...?" We had been sitting there for a few minutes. I needed to tell her, but how was I going to start?  
  
"Tohru...what are your plans for after high school?"  
  
"Um, well...I'm not sure. Right now I just want to graduate and make mom happy." I flinched at the mention of her mother, but it was getting the ball rolling.  
  
"You have a lot of different options. I...I wish I had options." She leaned towards me and started rambling.  
  
"You have so many options, Kyou-kun! You can teach martial arts or can go to college and become whatever..." I cut her off.  
  
"No! I can't do any of that Tohru. I'm...I'm being locked up after high school." She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Locked up?" I looked away from her and directed my attention to the sky.  
  
"It's the fate of the cat, and the only thing I can do to stop it is beating that dumb rat." She leaned over me and I saw the tears forming in her eyes. Soon, she would have no need to cry for me.  
  
"Does Sohma-kun know? Maybe he will let you win to..." I shot up and almost knocked heads with her. We were so close that I could feel her warm breath, it calmed me a little.  
  
"No! I don't want a victory that way. It would be pointless. Besides, it's better this way..." I turned away from her again. I hope that I'll be able to do this.  
  
"Kyou-kun, it's best if you're out here. No one should be locked up! It isn't fair Kyou-kun."  
  
"Tohru, I'm dangerous. I shouldn't be around people." _Especially you_. I turned towards her again and the tears that were forming earlier were now falling from her eyes.  
  
"You're not dangerous Kyou-kun. Who is saying these things?"  
  
"I am Tohru. I did something...something bad. I...I never told anyone. I...I..." She started shaking her head.  
  
"No, Kyou-kun! It couldn't be all that bad, you're not a bad person. Part of not being able to see your uemboshi, is the ability to only see rice. You can't see the good in you Kyou-kun, and that, makes the bad stuff look even worse. But I really don't think..." Tohru was being her usual self. Going on about the good things in other people, but all the good things she said about me just made me hate myself more. My anger was rising, something I knew she was used to, but I always felt bad doing it.  
  
"Tohru, stop! You don't know what you're talking about!" She leaned back a little, I think I surprised her.  
  
"Kyou-kun, I know you and..." Before she could say anything else...I did it.  
  
"It's my fault Tohru. I'm the reason you're here." She blushed madly, I don't know what she thought I meant.  
  
"Kyou-kun, if you don't want me around I could..." I slammed my fist down on the roof, she jumped a little.  
  
"That's not what I meant! Tohru it's my fault! I...I'm the reason your mother isn't with you! I'm the reason she's dead!"

* * *

Wow, it took me forever to get out such a short chapter. Sorry about that, the holiday (4th of July) came up faster than I expected, and then things with work and some personal things attacked me one after another. But here it is. I was going to put Tohru's reaction in this chapter, but I want her reaction and then Kyou's reaction to that, and so on. I thought that this was a logical break in the story. Anyway, probably not a strong as the first chapter, but I'm kind of happy with it. So review, love it or hate it, I'd like to hear from you. Thanks! 


	3. She Was

"Tohru, stop! You don't know what you're talking about!" She leaned back a little, I think I surprised her.  
  
"Kyou-kun, I know you and..." Before she could say anything else...I did it.  
  
"It's my fault Tohru. I'm the reason you're here." She blushed madly, I don't know what she thought I meant.  
  
"Kyou-kun, if you don't want me around I could..." I slammed my fist down on the roof, she jumped a little.  
  
"That's not what I meant! Tohru it's my fault! I...I'm the reason your mother isn't with you! I'm the reason she's dead!"

* * *

_The clouds began to roll in. It was similar to the time she found out about my true form. I thought that was the darkest moment of my life, but this one seems to top it. She was able to accept me that time, it was something that was out of my control, but this. This was something that could have been helped. That shouldn't have happened. She was always so nice, she was always so forgiving no matter what anyone did to her. But this was her mother. The most important person in her life, and I took that away from her. I know that I'll never be able to forgive myself and I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me. Although a little part of me hoped that she would. A little part of me wanted her to forget everything I said about getting mad and standing up for herself. A little part of me wanted the Tohru I knew to shine through.  
  
But at the same time, I didn't want that at all. I didn't deserve to be forgiven. I should accept no less then being pushed off the roof. She should yell at me until her face turns blue. She should do what any normal person would do in this situation. But instead, she's just sitting there. Her head hanging low as the clouds begin to break and the rain begins to fall. I can't stand it anymore. I need to know how she feels._  
  
"Tohru..." She looked up at me. Her tears mixing with the pouring rain.  
  
"It can't be true, Kyou-kun. It was a car accident." And I thought telling her I did it was going to be the hard part...  
  
"It was early in the morning. I don't really remember much of what happened, but it was nothing good. I ran into Yuki and Akito that morning and they both roughed me up pretty bad. I couldn't stand it at the compound, even with Kazuma it was hard. So I decided I'd go train in the mountains. I was angry and I wanted to get there as fast as I could. So I started running. I could see the mountains in front of me, so I just ran in a straight line, heading right towards my goal. I was mostly running through forests, I wasn't on the path though. Before I knew it I was out of the forest and into the street."  
  
"There was a brick wall ahead of me and I stopped to see which way would be faster, right or left. I decided that just climbing up the wall would be the best option. All the time I was calculating my moves, I was behind the guardrail. I jumped it and ran for the wall. That's when I heard it. It was the sound of a horn honking, screeching breaks, and a crashing noise. A car had swerved to miss me and hit the wall. No one was around so I ran to see if the person was ok. I looked in the door and saw her. Kyoko. I had met her years before. She was always so nice to me, no matter what. At the time, she was the greatest person I knew, including Kazuma." The rain was falling even harder now and I was really uncomfortable, more because of the situation than the weather.  
  
She was just sitting there. The rain washing down over her. It looked like she was shaking. Normally I would offer her my sweater, but it was soaking wet and I wasn't too sure she would take it. Maybe if I suggested going inside she would accept.  
  
"Tohru, maybe we should finish this inside."  
  
"How did you know her?" I always told her to stand up for herself, who knew it would blow up in my face.  
  
"Tohru, I really think we should..."  
  
"Please, tell me how you knew her."  
  
How could I say no to her? How could I explain my relationship to Kyoko? I don't even think I remember exactly how it all happened. There are some things I remember though...

* * *

AN: Another short chapter! I decided to start this one out cold, by just starting with the story (not even a title), it seemed like a good idea to me. I've never really written a chapter like this before and while I feel it was pretty good, it seems kind of blah at the same time. Also, I've written myself into a little corner because I don't remember if the manga addressed how Kyou and Kyoko met. If anyone knows just mention it in the review. And I know that I promised Tohru's reaction in this chapter, but as I started writing it just sort of went in another direction. Oh, and before I forget, the next chapter wont be out for another week at least. I'm going on vacation! So, review, please and then prepare to wait. See you next time! 


	4. Recalling the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, but as of Friday (7/23/04) I own Kyou!  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
"Please, tell me how you knew her."  
  
How could I say no to her? How could I explain my relationship to Kyoko? I don't even think I remember exactly how it all happened. There are some things I remember though...  
  
_I remember that it was early afternoon because I had finished my training for the day, and training was always finished by noon. I was walking around in the park, I wanted to be as far away from Kazuma's at that moment. He had begun training Yuki that day. There were very few people in the park that day, and there were no children my age, just babies, so I had most of the grass area to myself.  
  
At first I was just running around, timing how long it took me to run from this spot to that spot. After a few minutes, I got bored and started practicing my martial arts. After a while I noticed a lady sitting under a tree really close to me. I started moving away from her; I was trying to be casual because I knew she was looking at me. After some more practicing I noticed that she had gotten up and was walking towards me. I started to get worried, not because of the curse, but because I hadn't had the best of experiences with older women. I began to walk the other way when she called out to me.  
  
"Hey kid!" I turned around, I have never heard a lady talk like that before.  
  
"Where are your parents?" She was leaning down so we were at eye level.  
  
"What does it matter to you?"  
  
"Well, being a parent, I am naturally concerned for children. So where are your parents?"  
  
"Well, if you're a parent, where are your kids?" I think I caught her by surprise, but then she started laughing.  
  
"Ok kid, will you tell me where your parents are if I tell you where my kid is?" I started to walk away from her.  
  
"No, because I don't have any parents."  
  
"What do you mean you don't have any parents?"  
  
"What do you think it means?" She got up and began walking next to me.  
  
"If you don't have any parents, then where are you going?"  
  
"Are you trying to kidnap me or something?" She grabbed my hand.  
  
"Maybe I am..." At first she looked a little scary, and then she started laughing.  
  
"Or maybe I'm just concerned about a boy your age being alone."  
  
"I live with my sensei in his dojo."  
  
"And how far is the dojo from here?"  
  
"Why are you so nosey? Aren't you happy yet?"  
  
"I guess my parental instincts haven't been satisfied yet."  
  
"Maybe you should be worrying about your kid instead of worrying about me."  
  
"I know where my kid is. If your sensei's dojo is far from here, I could drive you."  
  
"Trying to coax me into your car...you must be a kidnapper." She began to laugh once again. Something about her laugh made me trust her. I told her that Masters dojo wasn't too far from where we were, the car wasn't necessary, and if she was so worried about me she could walk with me, but I wasn't going to get into her car.  
  
So she walked me home that day and told me that she always stopped by that park in the after noon, just in case I ever wanted to see her again. At first I just shrugged it off, but the next day I found myself heading back to the park, and everyday after that. Soon we started a relationship. I was worried that one day she would find out about my curse, but never when I was with her. I would always think about the curse when I would get home, or before I went out, but with Kyoko it was different. I forgot about the curse and was able to be myself.  
  
Eventually, we became so close that she had invited me over to her house. She said that I could even meet her daughter, but the weekend I came, her daughter was on a trip with her friends. I liked it better that way. Just Kyoko and I. She was like the mother I always wanted. Not worried about my beads or my curse, just being normal and having fun. It was comforting, even more so than when I was with Kazuma.  
  
When I was at her house, she was showing me all around. She kept pointing out the pictures on her walls of herself and her husband, and then all the pictures of her daughter. I had never heard so much about her daughter, she usually talked about me being angry all the time or her husband. But she kept telling me things like her daughter saved her life and that her daughter was the best thing in her life and all this other stuff. I didn't really get it at the time. I guess I was just to naïve to understand what she really meant.  
  
While we were eating lunch she handed me a picture of her daughter and asked me to make her a promise.  
  
"Kyou, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you'll protect her." I looked at the picture.  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't even met her. Besides, the person she needs most protection from is probably you." We were always like that, able to make fun of each other without getting offended.  
  
"That's probably true Kyou, but all the same...You never know what could happen and I want to make sure that she'll be taken care of. Will you promise me that Kyou?"  
  
She was hardly ever serious with me. So I said that I'd do it for her. I didn't see her much after that weekend. School was starting up again and Kazuma said that if I didn't go to school, he wouldn't allow me to train with him. The days, weeks, and months went on and I began to think that Kyoko was a thing of the past, a fond memory. I kept the picture of her daughter as a memory of her. I never intended to take care of her. I couldn't even remember her name, at the time, nor did I ever think that I would._  
  
"I guess I remember more than I thought...I made a promise. I promised that I'd take care of you Tohru. I broke that promise the day I caused the accident. Right when I saw her face I should have tried to find you too, but I ran. After seeing Akito and Yuki and then the accident. I was angry and scared, but I promised myself that I would go looking for you after I beat the rat. It was the least I could do for Kyoko, and I wasn't even able to do that right. You had to find me...I don't deserve to protect you. I didn't deserve Kyoko's friendship. I'm sorry Tohru." I bowed low; my nose was touching the roof. I didn't want to know her answer, so I stayed there until I felt her hand on my shoulder. Just as I looked up she...  
  
Muwhahaha...I truly am evil. I finally got my Kyou-kun plushie! My friend got me a Yuki plush for my last b-day and now I have both. Since I have the mentality of a 4 year-old, I've been playing with them and having them fight and stuff, but in my game, Kyou-kun always wins! Sorry...anyway, once again you will have to wait for Tohru's reaction, but that should be the last chapter. Thanks for sticking around you guys, and I hope you've enjoyed. 


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do own Fruits Basket and this is how it will end, so deal with it (If only it were true)  
  
The Truth Comes Out  
  
Just as I looked up she...  
  
...She turned away from me. She was looking at the roof, and she removed her hand from my shoulder. She started crying and shaking. I wanted to hold her but the damn curse prevented me. The situation prevented me as well. Knowing what she must have been thinking, I decided to leave. I stood up and walked to the edge of the roof.  
  
"I think you should go inside before you get sick." And then I jumped off the roof. I thought I heard my name as I landed, but it was probably just the rain.  
  
I wanted to go to Kazuma's, but I didn't want to talk to anyone, and it would be the first place someone looked. If anyone were to look for me that is...  
  
I knew that I couldn't go to Kazuma's, but that really didn't leave too many other options. The rain was wearing me down so I had to find a place fast. I guess my legs knew where I needed to go because just as I felt as though I couldn't go on, I noticed that I was at the cemetery where Kyoko was buried.  
  
There was no shelter from the rain, but it was a place to rest. I sat in front of the grave and started at the writing. I used to think that people who talked to graves were irrational. They weren't going to receive any answers, but at the moment I feel compelled to say something.  
  
"I'm sorry." I bowed before the grave. Lightening flashed above and then the thunder clapped, but the rain was becoming lighter.  
  
"You were like a mother to me. You were more than a mother, you were a friend. Everyday I feel bad for not telling you everything, about the curse and about the family. Part of me did it because I didn't want you to get hurt, but another part of me didn't trust you with the knowledge." It had taken me forever to admit that much to myself. Those four moths in the mountains were not just for training. I was also thinking of my time with Kyoko and all the things that should have gone differently. I always kept people at a distance, but I should have let her through. I should have trusted her, especially after she trusted me to take care of the most important person in her life.  
  
"I'm sorry for not trusting you, and I'm sorry for not keeping my promise. Sometimes I can hardly look at her without seeing you. The lies have consumed me. I can't stand it." I look up towards the head stone and make the confession that I've never made outside my head.  
  
"Kyoko, I love her. I love your daughter more than anything. I know that she deserves better than me, but I can't help it. I don't know what to do, especially now that she knows. The clouds were dissipating and the sun was coming up. All the rain had stopped and I noticed a presence behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, I was just concerned about how much she had heard.  
  
I still was completely sure how angry Tohru was at me, so I decided that I would leave before she said anything. I stood up and walked by her. I thought I should say something...  
  
"I'm sorry." I passed her and was going continue walking but then I felt it. She grabbed my hand. I turned around to find her crying again. Before I could say anything she leaned towards me and rested her head on my arm.  
  
"Kyou-kun...you were him. You were the boy that mom said would protect me if she wasn't around. I didn't realize it until now. And...and you didn't do anything wrong Kyou-kun. I couldn't be helped. It was an accident." I backed away from her.  
  
"No! Tohru, you can't do this anymore. You need to stand up for yourself. You can't just forgive me. Get mad! Yell, hit me, anything! Don't just let it go...you can't just let it go. I won't let you." She sat down in front of her mother's grave.  
  
"What good will it do Kyou-kun? I don't think you did anything wrong. It was an accident, and it wasn't your fault. I used to believe that my mom died because I didn't tell her to be safe that day. None of it matters, it's in the past, and even though I'm sad, I can't blame people. Mom wouldn't want me to do that and she especially wouldn't want me to be mad at you." Tohru looked up and me at smiled. The rain and all but stopped and the sun was making it's way up the horizon. A streak of light crossed over Tohru and behind her I could have sworn I saw a red butterfly. I sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm still sorry about everything. I should have told you sooner." She took my hand once again.  
  
"It's ok Kyou-kun. Better late than never, as they say. You really shouldn't apologize so much." We both laughed at the comment. It was just the thing we needed after an emotional night with no sleep. At least now things could go back to normal...  
  
"Kyou-kun, did you mean what you said to mom?" My heart stopped, I didn't think she had heard that.  
  
"GULP Um...what part?" Maybe she meant something else I had said...  
  
"The part about...when you told her how you felt about me." Her face was slightly colored, but that could have been from her being out in the rain all night. I could only imagine how red my face was.  
  
"Um...well. I..." I just noticed that she was still holding on to my hand, which made me even more nervous. As though she was reading my thoughts, she released my hand. And looked away from me. Was she sad?  
  
"Tohru, I...I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it." She turned towards me and her eyes lit up. I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. Tohru was this happy because she found out I loved her.  
  
"Oh Kyou-kun, I...I love you too!" She leaned forward in an attempt to hug me. Normally I would have objected, but now I didn't really care. If only for that millisecond, I wanted to hold her. I started preparing for the poof, but never came.  
  
In the early morning, one of the cursed members of the Chinese Zodiac was able to hold the girl he loved without worry.

* * *

AN: Ok, I have quite a bit to say about this. First and foremost, Tohru is a HARD character for me to write with. The only female I'm really experienced writing with is Akane from Ranma ½. Akane and Tohru are basically polar opposites. Tohru avoids anger and whatnot while Akane is quick to it, and apologizes for it later. I tried my best with Tohru. I actually wrote this chapter a completely different way, but then Tohru seemed way OOC, so I changed it to dance around the subject. I hope you still enjoyed it though.  
  
Oh yeah, the curse is lifted. I may make a sequel to this story focusing on that and the other Sohma's. They were kind of missing in this fic (as I'm sure most of you noticed). This was mostly because I wanted a lot of focus on Kyou and Tohru. But yeah, so what do you guys think? Sequel or not, the choice is yours...  
  
Which brings me to my next point. You all have been so great and as much as I'd like to thank all of you I really can't, so one big massive thanks to each and every one of you. You've all been so supportive and it's really what kept me motivated! Oh yeah, Joflower, I'm sorry for not answering your question, please don't be angry with me! I get most of my translations from the Fruits Basket ML on yahoo. You can also just google "Fruits Basket translations" and get some really good sites as well.  
  
Once again, thank you all so much. I hope you truly enjoyed this, my first ever Furuba fic! Thanks times a million! 


End file.
